Vice
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Plissken's understanding of needs and questioning of the government.


There were some things in life Snake couldn't resist. Many would say they were baser needs and he probably wouldn't argue. After all humans were not glorified beings in Snake's mind. They were always out for themselves and though Plissken wished otherwise even he fell into that category. It was all about me and my needs most days in an endless revolving door to keep everything satiated.

One day it was booze, the next women, drugs, rebellion, destruction, good food, sleep, on and on through the cycle of needs. Today though Snake found himself in a dry district. The street was lined in closed down needs; bars, restaurants, whorehouses and on and on down as far as the street extended. In his long walk on the deserted street Snake stopped to regard a fancy building. The stone work looked eerie in the morning light but Plissken was half tempted to break in.

Even the library was closed. The building of sin as Robertson said. Knowledge of course was a sinful need when the president was talking bullshit. Too many of the younger generation lacked the ability to be a proficient reader or even write. Snake didn't understand. Plissken could understand plenty even when he didn't agree.

Rape he could understand even if he disagreed. The desire for sex was a part of being human. He could understand cannibalism in the same manner. Everyone needed food but some had forgotten where they should be looking. Robertson's decisions however were beyond his comprehension. Why take away everything that kept the people fat and happy? Needs were needs and eventually the desire to have would override the fear of dying to get it. That was the reason for all the underground bars and smoke-easies popping up like roaches throughout most cities.

Plissken climbed the stairs to the library. He was no politician but even he could see this was a dumb move. Snake stopped peering into the space between the boards covering the windows. The place was empty inside. Nothing was overturned which meant the Crazies had left this building be. Snake's mind was still looking for logic in Robertson's decisions as he made his way around the side to the door.

Even Crazies understood needs. Food was always on their mind but they knew survival. They'd run if too many people had guns. They also understood a fondness for booze which was one of the few reasons Snake didn't dare go into the closed bars until well into the afternoon. They knew their prey had a taste for it even if they didn't. It was knowledge of needs and satisfaction. Plissken still didn't get it as he picked the door lock and the oak door swung open.

Snake had a few needs that were hard to satisfy these days. Drugs were easier to come by than they ever had been. Repression breeds need. It happened during prohibition, it was happening now with all manner of desires. Plissken satisfied those wants day in and day out but in a world ruled by a theocracy a good book was hard to come by. Plissken would never deny it. He was interested in things most wouldn't expect; mechanics and science were high on the list but he liked classical literature and several other genres.

Snake took in the dusty main floor as he closed and locked the door behind. It had been five years now and from the looks of it this may have been one of the first libraries that were closed. Plissken walked among the desks and shelves looking for something to soothe his intellect. Wandering farther to the back he found a section on aviation. Glancing over the books he quickly chooses a leather bound book titled "The Complete History of Modern Aviation". Plissken toted it back to a side room where a leather chair had caught his attention on the way through.

Snake hooked his foot through the leg of a child's chair and pulled it over to the big executive looking chair. He left it and moved to open the curtains. Sunlight filtered in as the day was starting. A quick brush down of the chair and Plissken took his seat with feet propped nicely on the little chair. It was pleasantly comfortable and not a bad place to spend the day if not a few. He was tired of walking.

Plissken opened the book and went to reading for a short time before he pulled his flask, took a sip and relaxed as he hadn't in years.


End file.
